


то дерево, что (лишь пока) не расцвело

by jaejandra



Category: Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, DC Extended Universe, Justice League (2017)
Genre: Developing Relationship, M/M, Pining, Timeline Shenanigans, Влюбленность, игры со временем, начало отношений
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29428449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaejandra/pseuds/jaejandra
Summary: Происшествие с криптонским предметом, к которому приложил руку Лекс Лютор, отправляет Брюса вперед, в будущее, которое наверно — совершенно точно — ему не принадлежит.Потому что ну да, Кларк присоединился к Лиге Справедливости. Кларк готов работать с Брюсом и спасать мир. Кларк даже простил его за то, что он однажды пытался сделать. Но это не значит, что они... это не делает вероятным тот сценарий, что они... что онипоженятся.
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 16





	то дерево, что (лишь пока) не расцвело

**Author's Note:**

  * For [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/gifts).
  * A translation of [a tree that has not blossomed (yet)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17420861) by [susiecarter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/susiecarter/pseuds/susiecarter). 



> Dearest Susie, happy St. Valentine's! ♥♥♥

_ Хотелось бы запомнить мне тот день, _  
_ Тот первый час, тот миг случайной встречи _  
_ Светило ль солнце, зажигали свечи, _  
_ То лето иль зима? На памяти лишь тень; _  
_ Движения души была слепая лень,  _  
_ И я, увы, не помню, что предтеча _  
_ Тех чувств, что лишь пока далече, _  
_ И цвета дерева развесистую сень.1 _  


["Хотелось бы запомнить мне тот день"](https://www.poetryfoundation.org/poems/50500/i-wish-i-could-remember-that-first-day), Кристина Россетти

Брюс вертит в руках предмет, внимательно изучает, делает паузу — и подносит его к глазам. Наклоняется, держит у линзы архивного интерфейса, самолично им тут установленного. Интерфейс послушно, автоматически снимает подставленную сторону. Брюс кладет предмет и набирает быструю заметку, та будет прикреплена к фотографии в виде подписи: _возможно, механизм ввода/вывода?_

Он трет лицо и решает пока что отложить вопросы в сторону.

Брюс пытается провести самую базовую инвентаризацию того, что ему удалось забрать из лабораторий и с объектов Лютора. Сразу после он был сосредоточен на исследованиях Лютора, на кубах, на угрозе, которая маячила вдали — и на файлах, которые он обнаружил, на героях, которых он решил найти. Теперь все закончено, со Степпенвулфом они разобрались, и у него появилось время заняться остальным.

Ну или у него было некоторое время на это. Боже, Лютор оказался таким хордером. Брюс просидел тут часов шесть? Нет, почти семь, а так и не приблизился к результату. И ведь это еще не все.

Лютор не просто приходил на упавший корабль. Он забирал с него вещи — с разрешением или без, и Брюс так и не решил, что больше его волнует. Лютор делал заметки и сканирования, он собирал все, что мог, обращался с криптонскими технологиями как угодно ради единственной цели: заставить их работать.

Вот только непонятно, делал ли он это _правильно._ Непонятно, пытался ли он хоть что-то сделать правильно. Он разобрал некоторые предметы на части, кое-как скрутил обратно останки, попытался воссоздать отсутствующие детали. Лютор отслеживал логическую цепочку до той точки, с которой можно было снова идти вперед — да только его методы никогда не были похожи на здоровый, систематичный, ответственный подход.

Брюс не может позволить себе хранить это все в Пещере или даже в самом поместье, ведь он понятия не имеет, что именно криптонские технологии способны натворить. Он разделил их на части, распределил по полудюжине хранилищ Уэйн Энтерпрайзес — разумеется, охраняемых и запертых; но если одно из них будет обнаружено и захвачено властями, у него все равно останется время, чтобы перепрятать остальное.

Есть и другие причины, по которым не следует хранить все в одном месте. Да, Брюс очень хочет разгадать каждую инопланетную загадку, пролить свет на то, что у нее внутри, но он и так уже три раза чуть не наделал дел. Только на прошлой неделе он попытался удалить совершенно, казалось бы, инертную оболочку с одного предмета, а в итоге получилась ослепительная вспышка фиолетового — и резкое отключение электричества в радиусе трех кварталов.

Поэтому, наверное, лучше не засовывать отвертку в этот интригующий клапан-порт.

Брюс осторожно возвращает устройство на полку и переходит к следующему, нажимает клавишу, чтобы открыть запись в архиве. Предмет 02-012Л — двенадцатый по счету, найденный на «Объекте 4» (именно так Брюс его назвал), а именно в секретной лаборатории, которую Лютор держал на своей территории рядом с Метрополисом. «Л» в идентификаторе означает, что по предмету видно: Лютор провел какие-то модификации или вмешался в его работу.

Эта вещь больше предыдущей, она странной формы. Брюсу нужно задействовать обе руки, чтобы поднять ее и перенести на рабочий стол. Он осторожно кладет ее на ту сторону, которая может быть, а может и не быть основанием — но она по крайней мере плоская.

Брюс внимательно смотрит на вещь и слегка гримасничает. Криптонские предметы обычно гладкие — изящные, почти естественные в своих изгибах, они имеют свойство быть симметричными, каждая деталь перетекает в другую так идеально, что невозможно рассматривать их по отдельности, не как части целого.

Лютор пытался улучшить это устройство, либо как-то переделать его основную функцию, да черт возьми, неважно — его вмешательство не просто возмутительно, оно очевидно. Оно _уродливо —_ Лютор распотрошил этот предмет, и из открытой раны на боку видны болты, провода и сплавы.

Брюс пробегает пальцами по тому, что осталось от оболочки. Маловероятно, что Лютору удалось ее сломать. Значит, среди предметов с «Объекта 04» есть еще одна часть. Если он сможет найти ее, надо будет сделать заметку и держать их вместе, на тот случай, если модификации Лютора могут быть убраны, а сам предмет подлежит восстановлению...

У Брюса есть только одно оправдание. Он устал. Он устал, сейчас поздно, даже для него. Он снял пиджак и закатал рукава несколько часов назад. Каждое движение он делает как можно более осторожно, прекрасно понимая, что у него в руках. Но в данный момент он отвлекся, и его локоть опускается слишком низко. Запонка на завернутом рукаве касается одного провода.

Давление длится секунду, не более. Провод едва задет. Но как бы там ни было, то ли он отвечает за соединение, то ли ослабляет одну из торопливых спаек Лютора, и этого достаточно.

Гудение нарастает так быстро, что Брюс едва успевает отдернуть руку, он рефлекторно закрывает ладонями лицо, звук достигает пика. На этот раз нет никакого света, думает он устало, а потом... потом есть _пульс_ , странная переливающаяся вспышка в воздухе.

Она сбивает его с ног. Или он так думает. Все это — водоворот, его что-то толкает, он чувствует, что дезориентирован, не стоит на месте...

...да только, когда он приземляется, он не ударяется об пол, не отключается. Он приходит в себя в... в кресле.

Наблюдаются некоторые остаточные признаки скорости. У него опускается голова, шея распрямляется, а в висках появляется немедленная пульсация, боль от внезапного напряжения, скрутившего его плечи. У него зажмурены глаза — тоже рефлекторно. Кресло под ним приминается от движения, и он понимает, что выбросил руки вперед, хотя там должна быть пустота.

Под ним не должно быть _кресла._ В комнате есть только одно, и стоит оно около рабочего стола, у компьютера, он не садился, даже не прикасался к нему.

И все же сейчас под ним кресло, а его растопыренные пальцы с приглушенным хлопком приземляются на поверхность стола.

Брюс выравнивает дыхание, успокаивается и открывает глаза. Сразу становится очевидно (и ошибки не может быть никакой), что что-то не так. На нем не та одежда.

Он отставляет в сторону головную боль и начинает рассматривать варианты. Да, пускай они будут совсем уж странными, но лучше пройтись широкой сетью, чем быть сбитым с толку пропущенной возможностью.

Итак: Брюс каким-то образом был перенесен в чье-то тело? Нет, решает он, подумав. Одежда другая, но он узнает ее. Рубашка в тонкую синюю полоску и ремень ему знакомы, хотя брюки он точно не видел. Они темно-синие и выглядят новыми. Рубашка же принадлежит ему. Но она не та самая — простая белая, в которую он был одет мгновение назад. Руки тоже его, а ладони...

Он вдыхает и не может выдохнуть. Ладони. Кольцо. На безымянном пальце его левой руки — кольцо.

Брюс смотрит на него. Параллельная вселенная, думает он отдаленно. Или, если хочется быть оптимистом, путешествие во времени. Но нет, в этом нужды нет. Может быть, у него новая личность, легенда, с которой он работал, пока его не сразила амнезия? Прикрытие? Да только это тоже лишено смысла, он... где он?

Брюс поднимает взгляд.

Стол сделан из хрома или похожего материала; прочный, отличного дизайна, он слегка поблескивает. Мониторы на нем поражают воображение: само их количество, _размеры_ , разрешение. Брюс пока что не успел разобрать дату и точное время на одном из них, но все равно склонен думать... да, а вот и она, 2024 год. Дело в том, что в мониторах, в тонкости и ясности дисплеев, в цвете, незнакомом чувстве _глубины_ картинки, есть что-то, что предполагает скачок в технологиях, не то, к чему Брюс привык.

А потом он запоздало видит то, что показывает штук пять из них, и не может отвести взгляд.

Понятное дело: запись с камер наблюдения. Но... это поместье. Он в поместье.

На сегодняшний день ремонт продвигается быстро. В течение нескольких недель у Брюса будет что-то, что можно показать Лиге, хотя он, конечно, захочет услышать их мнение перед окончательной попыткой завершить работы по интерьеру и дизайну. Но внутри него притаилась тихая, упрямая часть, которая отказывается признавать, что из этого что-то получится. Брюс иногда думает, что в самой затее есть гордыня. Как есть гордыня во многом из того, что он делает, в отчаянном предположении, которое приходит каждый раз с надетым плащом. Будто у него есть умения, есть сила, есть способности, есть воля — чтобы изменить данность, создать что-то важное. Когда речь заходит о поместье, Брюс совсем уж ясно ощущает иронию происходящего. Будто _он_ может взять сломанную вещь и попытаться превратить ее в нечто ценное, в нечто важное. Как будто он вообще знает, о чем идет речь, на что это похоже...

Лига в своем нынешнем виде была создана благодаря комбинации удачи, упрямства и личностей ее участников. Они пожелали быть добрыми, служить общему делу, а в одном случае — проявили необъяснимое и незаслуженное милосердие.

Брюс знает, что дважды в одну воронку снаряд не попадает.

Но это... поместье. Это поместье, в том виде, как он мечтал, когда начинал работы. Лига заняла его, сделала своим штабом, центром операций, оно стало безопасным местом, где герои могут найти помощь в минуту нужды. Поместье стало домом.

Передняя наружная камера показывает длинный замощенный подъезд, ограды, огромный разворот перед входом. Брюс не узнает большую часть машин, но подозревает, что ярко-синий внедорожник, запачканный грязью, принадлежит Артуру, а серебристое изящное двухдверное купе — Диане. Если он правильно понял, все машины к тому же электрические.

Боковые наружные камеры показывают сад, деревья, подстриженные лужайки, убегающие прочь. А внутренние, те, что ближе всего к нему, демонстрируют холл, отделанный мрамором, с широкой двойной лестницей, уходящей наверх, зону отдыха с самым огромным диваном, что Брюсу доводилось видеть, комнату с оборудованием, лабораторию, мастерскую, спортзал...

Все, о чем он думал, каждый вариант, который он лениво изображал на чертежной бумаге. Все — и даже больше. Даже это помещение, островок безопасности, из которого можно автоматически, легко отслеживать происходящее в здании и на территории.

Брюсу следует делать пометки в уме. Сравнивать настоящую схему этого здания со своими воспоминаниями, искать изменения, искать то, что было добавлено, то, что поможет ему понять, где же он оказался.

Но несколько долгих мгновений он может только сидеть и смотреть на все это — и пытаться продышаться.

Брюс опускает ладони на стол и заставляет себя встать. Он чувствует головокружение; ему больно; он не понимает: что-то не так со старшей версией себя, втеле которой он оказался, или же это последствия пульсации.

Но тело принадлежит ему. Он больше в этом не сомневается. Вариантов остается... много. Может быть, это галлюцинация. Может быть, это сон. Может быть, это его будущее, пускай и невероятное (он рассеянно трет кольцо большим пальцем), и он мог в него попасть — или прожить, но потерять память, начиная с секунды, когда он встал перед тем предметом. Если строить догадки, первое более вероятно. Тогда, на том конце временного отрезка, случилось событие, феномен. Все свидетельствует о том, что здесь он просто сидел за столом. Либо же шаг в сторону — это будущее, даже будущее Брюса Уэйна, но не _его._ Он не забыл ту версию Барри, что приходила к нему, предупреждение о Кларке. Он почти уверен, что предсказанного будущего удалось избежать; но это не означает, что оно перестало существовать, только что какой-то другой Брюс Уэйн, который проебался по-крупному, должен в нем жить.

Он пересекает комнату и открывает дверь. Снизу доносятся голоса. Он узнает пару:это Диана, а это — точно Артур. Но какие-то ему не знакомы.

Брюс колеблется. Для начала нужно получить более ясное представление о том, что происходит, а потом уже пытаться рассказать всем о своей проблеме. Да и что вообще он может сообщить, когда у него даже рабочей гипотезы нет, а о потенциальном решении и речи не идет? Кроме того, если все это произошло намеренно, если кто-то хотел дезориентировать его, сделать беспомощным (да тот же Лютор, пускай и через отложенный во времени эффект, все-таки связанный с криптонским предметом), то лучше сделать вид, что этот план не сработал, что все идет как обычно.

Но вдруг внизу есть кто-то, кого знает этот Брюс, а он нет? Сможет ли он сделать вид? Вероятно, блеф подействует на Артура, Барри, возможно даже Виктора. Но он не сможет провести Диану.

Брюс стоит и думает над решением слишком долго. Вдруг раздаются шаги, и по лестнице в конце холла поднимается фигура, он видит лицо. Улыбку, которую он узнал бы где угодно, хотя обычно она не направлена в его сторону.

— Брюс, — говорит Кларк — тепло, мягко, довольно. — Вот ты где. — И он бросается по коридору к Брюсу, легко касаясь пола, а потом...

А потом его рука ложится — совершенно обыкновенным образом — на талию Брюса. Брюсу кажется, будто он смотрит на то, как льнет к прикосновению, со стороны; но разумеется, ему просто нельзя задумываться. Разумеется, он должен поднять собственную руку и положить ее на локоть Кларку. Если все это нормально для Кларка, для этого Брюса, с которым знаком Кларк, тогда Брюс не должен вызывать подозрений тревогой или удивлением, отказом реагировать привычно.

— Кларк, — слышит он сам себя. — Я заканчиваю пару симуляций.

— Ну конечно, — негромко говорит Кларк — все еще с той самой теплотой, невыносимой, кружащей голову теплотой. — Ладно, спускайся, когда все закончишь, хорошо? Целый день тебя не видел.

— Разумеется, — отвечает Брюс. — Пять минут, максимум.

И Кларк снова широко улыбается, улыбка появляется на его лице — яркая, как рассвет.

— Значит, полчаса, да? — ласково дразнит он, а потом…

Брюс без сомнения видит знаки. Едва ли их можно пропустить. Дело в том, что он не вполне верит, несмотря на то, что они выстраиваются перед ним ровными рядами: Кларк поднимает руку (но, наверное, по другой причине, Брюс просто не догадался); ведет кончиками пальцев по линии его челюсти, по щеке, теплый мазок большого пальца по подбородку — альтернативное объяснение, говорит он сам себе, даже когда Кларк наклоняется к нему, и они соприкасаются губами. А потом Кларк _целует_ его, и он больше ни о чем не может думать.

После долгого, солнечного часа, после целого дня — шести секунд, твердо поправляет Брюс сам себя, Кларк отпускает его.

— Так, даю тебе десять минут, а потом я приду и отнесу тебя вниз сам, — мягко говорит он и уходит.

Брюс тратит секунд тридцать на то, чтобы просто стоять на месте после. Он делает шаг назад, который вдруг кажется необходимым, возвращается в укрытие комнаты с мониторами, как будто оставаться в коридоре опасно, как будто так он еще уязвимее — хотя куда больше.

А потом он останавливается как вкопанный и непонимающе смотрит в стену. Он осознает, что поднес руку ко рту, только когда чувствует ее там, чувствует дрожащие пальцы на губах; он немедля опускает ее, складывает ладони на груди, чтобы она не вырывалась, ей явно нельзя доверять.

В свете новой информации Брюсу нужно пересмотреть варианты. Только и всего. Галлюцинация, сон — но он подозревает, что если дело в этом, в них нельзя винить лишь работу его мозга: должен быть какой-то внешний механизм, вызывающий их или участвующий в создании. Происходящее разворачивается в хронологическом порядке без временных скачков, без дыр, без резких переходов. У каждого действия, что он предпринял, была предпосылка и были реалистичные последствия: он поднялся из кресла — и встал на ноги, не более и не менее, а не пробил головой потолок и не оказался совсем в другом здании, как это могло бы случиться в обыкновенном сне. Внешность Кларка конгруэнтна памяти Брюса: волосы у него чуть длиннее, и кудри в легком беспорядке, сильнее, чем в последнюю их встречу. Когда он улыбался, у глаз появлялась пара новых морщинок. Все это можно объяснить датой 2024, которую Брюс увидел на мониторе, да вот только…

Ну. Одно небольшое наблюдение заставляет Брюса склоняться к тому, что нужно вычеркнуть амнезию и путешествия по своей временной ветке.

У Кларка тоже было кольцо.

Такой же дизайн, как у Брюса: простой закругленный ободок. Тот же цвет, а блеск предполагает криптонский сплав. Кольцо Кларк слегка больше — у него и фаланги пошире, чем у Брюса. Оно блеснуло Брюсу, когда Кларк поднял руку — левую, — чтобы прикоснуться к его лицу. Брюс чувствовал его на своей щеке, гладкое и теплое.

Брюс сглатывает, раз, второй, а потом закрывает глаза и впивается зубами в губу. Сосредоточиться. Нужно сосредоточиться на том, что здесь важно.

Комната, компьютеры. У него должен быть доступ к базе данных, к самой сети. За порогом детализированности и галлюцинация, и сон, теряют реалистичность. Брюс испытал достаточное их количество, чтобы узнать ограничения собственного разума. А если он каким-то образом был заброшен в параллельную вселенную, он должен суметь найти точку бифуркации, если разделение произошло не так давно, либо же определить некоторые из ее следствий.

Кроме самого очевидного.

Он возвращается в кресло, устраивается поудобнее и тянется за тонкой подсвеченной клавиатурой. Интернет по-прежнему существует, хотя соединение здесь даже быстрее того, к чему привык Брюс. Он открывает дюжину вкладок и смотрит на то, как все они грузятся почти мгновенно. Он предполагает, что стоит начать с основных вех мировой истории, чтобы понять, насколько глубоко укоренились изменения, но все же события собственной жизни интересуют его мрачно и предрешенно.

Да кто вообще такой этот Брюс Уэйн? Каков он? Сколько же ему пришлось сделать по-другому, чтобы заполучить Кларка, который смотрит на него, словно…

Он рассеянно хмурится первой странице поиска. Тут был день Блэк Зиро. Тут был Думсдей. И — он добавляет ключевое слово — Супермен тут умирал. Вмешательство Чудо-женщины, первое подтверждение того, что Бэтмен из Готэма существует, арест Лекса Лютора.

На первый взгляд, все основные события повторяются.

Он смотрит на экран, и щеки у него горят, а в горле — ком. Должно быть какое-то отличие. _Должно_ быть. Что-то уже случилось. Что-то послало его и этого Брюса по разным путям — довольно давно. Просто следует быть внимательнее.

Он говорит себе, что не должен спускаться вниз, пока не найдет изменений в составе Лиги Справедливости. Но вместо этого он смотрит на Степпенвулфа, Барри, Виктора, Артура — никаких отличий. Он смотрит на Думсдея — и наконец, на себя.

На свою работу. Уэйн Энтерпрайзес. Альфреда. Готэм, Джокера… Дика. Родителей. Даже на дату рождения — конечно, если он явился в этот мир немного раньше или немного позже, это может иметь значение. Но отличий нет. _Никаких._

Слегка запоздало он проверяет значимые исторические события. Даже если абрис жизни Брюса Уэйна тот же, все равно есть возможность, что его как-то изменили фундаментальные события этой вселенной.

Это не жизнь Брюса. Не может такого быть. Подобное отрицает здравый смысл, логику, саму вероятность — а с ней приходится считаться.

Он позволил Кларку умереть, а потом достал его из вечного покоя. Кларк отпустил его безнаказанным, относился к нему вежливо, сердечно и даже с осторожной теплотой — просто потому, что Кларк не может обижаться и спасать мир в одно и то же время. И Кларк уже доказал, что всегда предпочтет убийство, агонию и собственную смерть — страданиям Земли. Наверняка отложить в сторону даже вполне заслуженную ненависть к Брюсу Уэйну не так сложно по сравнению с этим.

Но это не значит, что он когда-нибудь… это не значит, что есть даже десятая доля шанса, что он может…

Брюс сгибает пальцы, распрямляет их, опускает на клавиатуру. Смотрит вниз, на серебристый отблеск этого чертового кольца.

Он находится в Уэйн-мэнор. Наверняка именно он настраивал компьютеры, по меньшей мере потому, что больше никому это не доверил бы.

В Пещере, внутри системной папки, Брюс держит субдиректорию, полную стандартных файлов запуска, к которым нечасто, но регулярно обращаются некоторые административные программы. Среди них, совершенно незаметно на первый взгляд, он хранит разные личные заметки.

Эта его версия должна делать нечто подобное. Как бы ни отличался от него этот Брюс… а он должен. _Должен._

И все равно есть шанс, что Брюс найдет их.

Сработать не могло.

Чтобы получить доступ к субдиректории, нужны права администратора. Повинуясь инстинкту, Брюс ввел пароль, который он использует в Пещере на данный момент. Это рандомизированная последовательность слов. Ее проще запомнить, чем набор букв или цифр, но сложнее взломать. Она генерируется заново каждые тридцать шесть часов, и ему явно следует попробовать что-то другое. Кучу всего другого.

Да только работает.

Брюс смотрит на то место, где появилась подсказка. Появилась и исчезла, отрицая всякую логику.

Что-то в его груди сжимается, медленно, неуверенно, неизбежно.

Это не подтверждение чего-либо. Не подтверждение. Но…

Но если это замкнутая петля, его будущая версия помнит, что такое случилось. Он будет знать, когда поменять пароль, чтобы Брюс получил доступ к этой папке.

Все это имеет смысл — кроме разве того, что происходящее просто невозможно.

Только один файл в папке был изменен накануне. Брюс должен проверить все, если хочет хоть как-то понять ситуацию. Но нет никакой причины не прочитать его первым.

Он открывает файл в дефолтном текстовом редакторе — знакомом, легком. И это явно обновленная версия того, что Брюс накодил самостоятельно, когда устал от системных стандартов.

 _Это правда_ , — заявляет первая строка.

_Тебе ничего не нужно делать. У тебя осталось около двух — двух с половиной часов, ты не заметил, когда конкретно прибыл_

Брюс запоздало смотрит на время: 14:14.

_и это моя лучшая догадка. Тебя вышибло с твоего места, если так можно сказать. Ты вернешься туда, где должен быть, совсем скоро. В игре эффект растяжения времени. Там никто ничего не заметит. Ты в безопасности._

Брюс делает медленный вдох и позволяет напряжению покинуть руки. Два, два с половиной часа, а его тело — просто лежит там. Он не хотел бы думать о том, кто может найти его, что с ним может случиться. Но если кто-то и способен понять его беспокойство, это — он сам.

_Это закрытая петля. Я помню. Пространственно-временной континуум в безопасности._

А потом идет пробел в дюжину абзацев:

_Не будь жесток с Кларком. Это просто не сработает. Скажи ему._

_Он тебе поверит._

Брюс идет вниз.

Он просмотрел достаточное количество записей с камер наблюдения, чтобы понять приблизительный план этого места, а еще осознать, что голосов больше нет: все уезжают, машины двигаются с места, Барри убегает с электрическим потрескиванием, пара-тройка людей, которые Брюс не знает, улетает или исчезает.

Остается только Кларк.

Наверное, это должно заставить его почувствовать себя в безопасности. _Скажи ему. Он тебе поверит…_ Все объективные причины для волнения должны рассеяться, ведь осталось обмануть только Кларка.

Но Брюс всегда до боли сильно осознавал, что есть нечто непознаваемое, смутно опасное в том, чтобы делить одно пространство с Кларком. Чтобы _он_ делил одно пространство с Кларком, и ничто не отвлекало его внимание, не на кого было бы посмотреть. 

А сейчас опасность более не смутная, ведь ему придется столкнуться с Кларком на которого нельзя положиться, с Кларком, который в любой момент может его поцеловать.

Он замирает на пороге огромной сияющей кухни: Кларк быстро моет последнюю порцию тарелок. Конечно, он слышит Брюса, поворачивается, выключает воду и делает полшага к нему, а потом, очевидно, вспоминает, что у него мокрые руки.

— А, Брюс. Сейчас, погоди.

— Все в порядке, — говорит Брюс, и Кларк уже медленнее трет ладони полотенцем, смотрит на него смешливым и чересчур знающим, на вкус Брюса, взглядом.

— Я думаю, что ты совсем не так хочешь назвать происходящее. — Кларк наклоняет голову. — Случилось, да?

Брюс смотрит на него и с большим тщанием не разворачивается и не уходит.

— Все нормально, — быстро говорит Кларк. — Не волнуйся. Я попросил всех ненадолго уйти, сказал, что нам… сказал, что нам нужно, гм, поговорить. — Он поднимает руку и трет затылок, краснеет, а потом откашливается. — Так что тебе не надо придумывать прикрытие. Мы тут вдвоем.

— Ты знаешь, — слышит Брюс собственный голос.

— Конечно, — спокойно отвечает Кларк. — Ты сказал мне. — Он прерывается, и у него меняется выражение лица, оно вдруг деланно-печальное, и уголок его рта приподнимается. — Ты… теперь ты многое мне рассказываешь, — говорит он тише. — Ты сказал, что все случится сегодня, но ты не знаешь, во сколько. А потом я пошел наверх, и ты был… — Он снова останавливается и закусывает губу. — Не знаю. Ты как-то странно на меня смотрел, наверное. Я сразу подумал о… — Он смеется, быстро и ярко, и трясет головой. — Ты сказал, что придешь «оттуда». Когда ты такое говоришь, это значит, ох. — Он поднимает руку и качает ею ее из стороны в сторону, словно измеряет: — Год туда — год обратно, пока меня не было.

 _Пока меня не было_. Фраза простая, уверенная. Какой удобный эвфемизм, думает Брюс.

Кларк смотрит на него с внезапной осторожностью, как будто ему пришло в голову, что Брюса можно спугнуть.

— Я не… я все еще не…

— Нет, — отвечает Брюс. — Нет. Ты вернулся. С тобой все в порядке.

И по какой-то причине после этой фразы Кларк ему улыбается.

— Хорошо, — сообщает он. — Хорошо, я рад. — Он делает осторожный шаг по направлению к Брюсу, не отводит взгляд: — Я не умру снова. Или пока еще не умер. Если ты вдруг волнуешься по этому поводу.

Брюс смотрит в сторону:

— Мне приходило это в голову.

Он принуждает себя говорить ровно, легко.

Но это не проводит Кларка.

— Конечно, приходило, — негромко отвечает он.

Брюс поднимает взгляд, и он все еще на него смотрит — с невероятной мягкостью.

— Что я тебе еще рассказал?

— Не то чтобы много, — говорит Кларк — и снова улыбается: — Знаешь ли, ты — по-прежнему _ты._

Тон легкий, он дразнится. Но потом затихает.

Говорит снова, очень деликатно:

— Тебе не пришлось… меняться. Чтобы я…

Брюс понятия не имеет, что происходит с его лицом, но Кларк вдруг тянется к нему, и его широкие ладони оказываются у Брюса на плечах.

— Мы просто узнали друг друга, вот и все, — произносит Кларк. — Я не пытаюсь сказать, что вдруг решил, что ты идеал. Ты упрямый, ты параноик, ты вредишь себе, ты… — Его рот вытягивается в линию. — Тебя ранят, ты делаешь вид, что ничего не случилось, я кричу на тебя. Я _тоже_ упрямый, я безрассудный, я не всегда тебя слушаю, иногда я… иногда я слишком сильно ухожу в себя, думаю про то, что должен делать Супермен, кем он должен быть, и не слышу тебя.

— Но вот в чем дело, у нас получается. Мы доверяем друг другу, мы понимаем друг друга.

Это ли не самое страшное, что он может сказать, отдаленно думает Брюс. Перед ним Кларк, который знает его лучше на пять лет, лучше на целый _брак_ ; Кларк, которого больше нельзя обмануть. Который смотрит на него и…

И _видит_ его, и Брюс ничего не может сделать, чтобы этому помешать.

Наглядный пример: Кларк смягчает хватку, его лицо разглаживается. Он поднимает одну руку и проводит тремя пальцами по линии челюсти Брюса и говорит:

— Извини. Наверное, для тебя это самое худшее.

Брюс закрывает глаза. Ему следовало бы вывернуться из-под руки Кларка, но он этого не делает.

— Иногда я задумываюсь об этом, — тихо добавляет Кларк. — С тех пор, как ты мне все рассказал. Парадокс ли это? Курица и яйцо? Ты полюбил меня потому, что увидел, как это может быть? Да вот только ты увидел, как это может быть, потому что оно уже случилось. Может быть, мне нужно сделать или сказать что-то, пока ты здесь, и если я не…

Он замолкает.

Брюс рассматривает сказанное раз, другой и не может понять. Ему приходится посмотреть — и когда он открывает глаза, Кларк смотрит на него, и один уголок его рта приподнят в сухой усмешке, а в его взгляде что-то странное. Что-то небольшое, несчастное, загнанное.

— Но ты не поднимал эту тему. Так что я решил, что она тебя не беспокоит. Тебя-из-будущего, конечно.

Брюс моргает.

— Она не беспокоит его, потому что это чисто умозрительный вопрос.

Кларк поднимает бровь.

— Ну да, обычно парадоксы путешествий во времени остаются умозрительными вопросами, — соглашается он. — Но дело в том, что все случилось с тобой, и ты знаешь…

— Нет, нет. Я имел в виду, что это не имеет значения, — пытается объяснить Брюс.

Кларк выглядит так, что сразу ясно — до него пока что не дошло.

В определенном смысле Брюсу повезло, что в данных конкретных обстоятельствах не только можно, но и куда лучше — говорить о себе в третьем лице.

— Эта тема не беспокоит его, потому что вопрос чисто гипотетический. Он уже. Уже полюбил тебя. До всего этого — уже.

Кларк смотрит на него, и его голубые глаза широко раскрыты, в них читается удивление. И конечно, небольшая хитрость не мешает ему услышать, что именно Брюс говорит. Конечно, он сразу понимает, в чем дело.

— Ты… так давно?

Брюс не отвечает.

— Я не знал об этом, — медленно произносит Кларк.

Брюс отводит взгляд. Он слышит, как Кларк медленно, долго выдыхает, а потом…

На его лбу оказывается милосердная, прохладная ладонь, пальцы легко касаются виска, и он льнет к руке, не желая того.

Выдох — Кларк остудил собственную ладонь, неясно понимает Брюс.

— Еще ты сказал, что у тебя сначала немного ныла голова, — говорит Кларк прямо ему в ухо. — Если я правильно понимаю, это означает, что она просто раскалывается с того момента, как ты сюда попал, а ты упорно не обращаешь на это внимания.

— Беру пятую поправку, — спустя мгновение решает Брюс намеренно легким тоном и не может заставить себя отодвинуться от смешка Кларка прямо в щеку.

Они знают, сколько это все продлится. Брюс в достаточной степени уверен, что не стал бы обманывать самого себя; и если для возвращения ему нужно что-то сделать, он бы рассказал себе все. А вот дальше, если по правде, Брюс не знает. Устройство находится в прошлом. Возможно, он сохранил его. Возможно, ему все еще доступен архив данных, он спрятан где-то в Пещере. Но…

Если что-то и правда нужно делать, времени оно должно занять куда больше, чем те полтора часа, которые он-из-будущего себе оставил. Так что можно просто подождать и увидеть, что случится.

Это даже практично, говорит Брюс самому себе. Умно. И если так совпало, что это еще и непередаваемое удовольствие, ничего не делать и просто быть с Кларком, хотя бы недолго…

Сначала казалось просто ужасным, что этот Кларк так хорошо его знает. Но сейчас Брюс понимает, что в каком-то смысле происходящее приносит и облегчение.

Потому что ему больше не нужно защищаться. Хотя бы раз он может ослабитьхватку — до побелевших костяшек, — которой удерживает себя. Этот Кларк не думает ничего такого, когда Брюс слишком долго на него смотрит. Этот Кларк только улыбается — улыбается и выдыхает еще немного холода на пальцы, устраивает их на висках, где у Брюса ломит, у основания черепа, где боль пульсирует, а напряжение скользит вниз сзади по шее; от пальцев Кларка боль уходит. Этот Кларк приводит его на большущий диван в зоне отдыха, усаживает его, а потом устраивается рядом, легко и просто, бедром и плечом он касается Брюса, теплый, уверенный.

— Это Зал Справедливости, — Кларк говорит негромко и лениво впивается пальцами в почти стальной зажим плеч Брюса. — Я имею в виду, мы так его называем. Все его так называют. Это наш штаб, а кто-то даже живет здесь. Не мы с тобой, но только потому, что наши личности нам такого не позволяют. Но у нас все равно есть апартаменты наверху. Время от времени нам даже удается провести тут уик-энд, и никто не взрывает здания и не поджигает весь город.

Он останавливается, и Брюс должен что-то сказать. Что-то приятное, вежливое. Что-то, что пройдет по грани того, что он _мог бы_ сказать: как неуловимо невероятно звучат слова Кларка, как невозможно, как прекрасно. Насколько трудно все это вообразить: в течение ближайших пяти лет у него появится шанс… быть счастливым. И _Кларк_ может быть счастливым, вместе с ним.

С другой стороны, Супермену всегда хорошо удавалось невозможное.

— Брюс, — говорит Кларк, потому что он упустил возможность, молчал слишком долго; потому что Кларк, наверное, слышал, как у него перехватило дыхание секунду назад. — Брюс, посмотри на меня.

Брюс подчиняется. Мгновенно, беспомощно. Кларку и не нужно было просить.

— Я думал про это, знаешь ли, — тихо говорит Кларк. Он поворачивает голову, наклоняется и проводит рукой по шее Брюса, чтобы прикоснуться большим пальцем к его челюсти. — Я думал про тебя, про тебя тогда. Про то, что бы было, если бы я мог вернуться в прошлое, теперь, когда я знаю, какой ты. Ты был один, а это неправильно. Мне жаль, что ты был один.

— Кларк…

— Тогда тебя никто не целовал, — добавляет Кларк совсем мягко. — А я еще некоторое время этим не буду заниматься, вот ведь отстой. Мне хотелось бы это изменить. — Он делает паузу, а потом Брюс чувствует, как он слегка давит костяшками на его подбородок снизу, нежно и молчаливо просит Брюса повернуться.

Брюс не должен этого делать. Конечно, не должен.

Но он все равно делает, и Кларк вознаграждает его легкой милой улыбкой.

— Но у меня такое ощущение,— говорит он, — что сейчас-то я могу это исправить.

Он целует Брюса медленно, осторожно. Слегка касается уголка рта Брюса, раз, другой, третий; задерживается, аккуратно сжимает лицо Брюса руками, чтобы получить нужный угол, чтобы их губы смыкались сильнее и сильнее. Первое ощущение от его языка — почти внезапность, и Брюс чувствует, как в горле замирает стон, запоздало поднимает руки, чтобы неуверенно взять Кларка за плечи, а потом…

А потом он перестает осознавать происходящее. Он едва справляется: Кларк прижимается, чтобы как следует его распробовать, отстраняется, позволяет дышать, кусает его губы, смыкает пальцы в волосах Брюса, чтобы он резко выдохнул, чтобы открылся еще сильнее — как если бы он и так не был расколот на части, оголен, одним этим прикосновением Кларка; как если бы у него остались какие-то секреты от этого Кларка, который знает его целиком и полностью. Который _знает_ его и все же…

Брюс сказал правду. Здесь нет никакого парадокса, ни курицы, ни яйца. То, что он чувствует к Кларку, уже высечено в камне, глубоко, навсегда. Что бы ни делал этот Кларк, оно не изменится.

Но после таких поцелуев Брюс точно не может надеяться любить его слегка _поменьше_.

Когда все случается, предупреждение вполне ясное.

Они все еще целуются — сейчас чуть более лениво, Брюс опрокинут на спинку дивана, а Кларк сидит на нем верхом, попирает коленями подушки по обе стороны бедер Брюса. Он по-прежнему касается лица Брюса, его шеи, его волос, как будто не может понять, где хочет остановиться. Руки Брюса в какой-то момент опустились на бедра Кларка, но время от времени отчаяние заливает его, и он кладет ладонь на его поясницу, чтобы притянуть поближе. Как будто есть куда.

Брюс был бы рад повесить все возрастающую дезориентированность на происходящее, на Кларка сверху, на то, что он позволяет Брюсу так к себе прикасаться, да только ощущение очень физиологично, и ему приходится отстраниться, зажмуриться и сглотнуть от головокружения.

— Брюс…

— Все в порядке, — отвечает он.

Он и правда так думает. Он помнит, что было в заметках у него-из-будущего: _эффект растяжения времени_. Если он был заброшен сюда не только с физической, но и с временной скоростью, а пространство и время растянулись вокруг, как резинка… Ему вдруг приходит в голову, что пара часов здесь, в будущем, протекают, пока его тело там ударяется об пол…

Боль в голове. Момент удара, в прошлом; но здесь он чувствует все замедленно, и первая пульсация травмы нереалистично растянута.

Когда Брюс попал сюда, он почувствовал, что дезориентирован, не на своем месте, у него кружилась голова. Все это он испытал за мгновение в прошлом, но здесь оно разрослось на несколько минут. Если он вот-вот вернется, логично, что он испытает тот же самый эффект, но наоборот.

— У тебя почти кончилось время, да? — вдруг тревожно говорит Кларк.

Подсчеты. Брюс приоткрывает глаза. В техническом смысле слова, движение начал он, его забирают отсюда, но такое ощущение, что движется комната, диван… Кларк. Он бросает взгляд на часы, и числа плывут, но первое — 16. Понятно, почему он-из-будущего был столь неточен, отдаленно думает он.

— Кларк. — Брюс слышит собственный голос и сжимает руки с внезапным беспомощным отчаянием.

Кольцо врезается в его палец, твердое, настоящее, да только пока что — нереальное. Пока что он вот-вот все потеряет, а ведь он едва позволил себе им обладать…

— Там… там я пока не люблю тебя, — говорит ему Кларк, и это простой факт, но он умудряется произнести его так, словно это грех. — Но _полюблю._ Ладно? Не бросай меня. Пожалуйста, Брюс…

— Кларк, — снова говорит он — или по крайней мере пытается, хочет сказать.

Он не уверен, что получается, а потом…

* * *

Кларк сканирует здание на подлете и решает надеяться на то, что Брюс выбрал бесшумную сигнализацию, которая пошлет уведомление в Пещеру, а не что-то громкое и яркое. Дело в том, что внутрь он никак не попадет, потому что авторизации у него нет, так что придется разбивать окно.

Так он и поступает. Он быстрее ливня осколков, хотя те не смогли бы ему повредить, даже если бы он на них наступил, и через десять секунд он уже может прикоснуться к Брюсу.

Пару мгновений он этого не делает — вдруг Брюс повредил шею, позвоночник? Вдруг Кларк поднимет его, и станет только хуже? Кларк услышал _что-то_ , внезапный, отдающийся эхом звук, слишком низкий для человеческих ушей. Он сфокусировался на нем, снимаясь с места, и тут же разобрал вдох. Кто-то рядом с источником звука? Очень плохо, подумал он, ускорился, и уже наполовину перелетел залив по направлению к Готэму, когда услышал приглушенный звук удара тела о стену.

Он понятия не имел, что это Брюс, пока не увидел, куда прилетел. В какой-то момент Кларк поставил себе задачу узнать, что находится в собственности Уэйн Энтерпрайзес и дочерних компаний, — хотя бы ради того, чтобы система безопасности уровня «Бэтмен» не застала его врасплох, пока он борется со вполне обычной преступностью.

Потом Кларк две секунды размышлял над тем, как рассердится Брюс, узнав, что Кларк его слушал, пускай и по чистой случайности. Потом он все равно разбил окно и забрался внутрь.

Он… возможно, он все еще движется слишком быстро, потому что ему кажется, что Брюс не дышит. Он останавливается, приземляется и наклоняется. Глаза Брюса закрыты, но на лице у него гримаса, он сжимает зубы, чтобы не застонать — Кларк все равно все слышит. Сердце Брюса бьется, легкие работают. Кларк чует кровь, но совсем немного.

Он приподнимается и просовывает руку под головой Брюса — просто на всякий случай. Ага, вот что: череп невредим, это всего лишь ссадина на тонкой коже затылка — Брюс ударился головой о стену и съехал по ней вниз. Шишка, наверное, будет огромная. Кларк проверяет, мозгового кровотечения нет, только наружная рана.

— Боже, Брюс, — говорит он с полувздохом. — Ты как?

Брюс открывает глаза. Уходит мгновение на то, чтобы его взгляд сфокусировался на лице Кларка, и тот ожидает десяток вещей: Брюс может нахмуриться, сделаться нечитаемо равнодушным или дернуться в сторону от прикосновения, несмотря на то, что у него идет кровь из раны на голове, и ее точно стоит осмотреть.

Но Брюс просто глядит на него снизу вверх, довольно долго, и его лицо выражает только удивление. Когда он двигается, он проводит рукой по линии запястья Кларка, и на мгновение их пальцы соприкасаются, обе ладони оказываются осторожно прижаты к его затылку, а пальцы зарылись в волосы.

Потом Брюс, по всей видимости, задевает рану — он не то чтобы дергается, но Кларк чувствует, как его прошивает внезапной искрой напряжения.

— Осторожно, — на автомате произносит Кларк несмотря на то, что Брюсу это, конечно, не понравится.

Но Брюс не кричит на него. Он снова моргает, а потом спрашивает:

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

— Я услышал… — Кларк осматривается, замечает рабочий стол — и ту штуку, что на нем стоит. — Вот это вот, оно зашумело, когда сработало. А потом я услышал, как ты ударился о стену.

— А, — говорит Брюс и отводит взгляд.

Он шевелится под руками Кларка, и Кларк рефлекторно пытается его успокоить — ой, это точно ему не понравится.

Кларк закусывает губу. Он так устал сомневаться в себе; с самой битвы со Степпенвулфом он балансирует на столь тонкой нити в отношениях с Брюсом — и он не хочет все испортить, если есть возможность этого не делать. У Брюса в отношении него две стратегии: либо он просто-напросто избегает Кларка, когда может, либо выбирает довольно отстраненное, мягкое дружелюбие, если план А не срабатывает. Кларк думает, что, наверное, довольно неловко раз за разом встречаться лицом к лицу с человеком, которого ты пытался убить, который пытался убить тебя, а потом выяснилось, что нужно его оживить, а еще попросить стать твоим партнером.

У Брюса много границ. Он пересек сразу несколько одним созданием Лиги Справедливости, просто признав, что ему, возможно, нужно немного помощи в деле спасения планеты от агрессивных космических богов войны с топорами. Кларк очень старается не трогать новых границ, не заставлять Брюса сожалеть о своем решении, но… у Брюса _много_ границ. Супермен явился сюда в гражданской одежде и возится с ним из-за ночного инцидента — наверное, этот факт по меньшей мере задевает с полдюжины.

Но черт побери, у Брюса идет кровь из раны на голове. Кларк не может его здесь просто так оставить.

— Ты… я могу тебя куда-нибудь подкинуть? — говорит он, запинаясь, осторожно, готовясь к тому, что Брюс все воспримет неправильно.

— Нет, все в порядке, — ровно отвечает Брюс, глядя в сторону.

— Мне несложно, — приободрившись, говорит Кларк: Брюс не оттолкнул его руки, не стал зло на него пялиться.

Может быть, он ударился головой куда сильнее, чем кажется.

— Кларк…

— Брюс, сейчас два часа ночи, а у тебя рана на голове. Если ты хочешь сказать мне, что все в порядке и ты сам поведешь машину, я тебе просто не поверю.

Кларк пытается говорить легко — не насмешливо, просто мягко, дружелюбно. Разумно.

— Разреши мне тебя подбросить, — добавляет он. — Пожалуйста.

Брюс отвечает не сразу. Пауза длится; он снова смотрит на Кларка, и в его лице, в его глазах — нечто странное, мягкое.

А потом он убирает руку с ладони Кларка, с деланной печалью смотрит на темную кровь на пальцах.

— Полагаю, в твоем предложении есть смысл, — говорит он.

— Ну конечно, — выдает Кларк, надеясь на то, что не выглядит удивленным, потому что он и правда шокирован.

До дома у озера лететь совсем недалеко.

Но у Кларка ощущение, что все-таки дольше, чем обычно: Брюс держит его за плечи, а руки Кларка осторожно обхватывают спину Брюса. Пару раз в работе Лиги случались такие ситуации: Кларк оказывался импровизированной стратегией отхода Бэтмена, но Брюс сейчас не одет в костюм, на нем нет брони. Кларк ощущает происходящее совсем по-другому: Брюс просто… просто человек с раной на голове, одетый в — по всей видимости — идиотически дорогую рубашку.

Кларк опускается на мостки. Брюс вроде бы стоит на ногах, но после приземления он не отпускает плечо Кларка сразу, поэтому Кларк тоже его держит.

— Я в порядке, — говорит Брюс, и только потом, кажется, замечает, где его рука.

Он поднимает ее слишком быстро, это не обычный жест.

— Конечно, — соглашается Кларк.

Возможно, его голос чересчур бодр и жизнерадостен, а поэтому не слишком искренен. Глаза Брюса сужаются, его рот превращается в линию — но один уголок все-таки задирается вверх, несмотря на все усилия.

Он прокашливается, отводит взгляд и тихо говорит:

— Спасибо.

Кларк пялится на него:

— Я, э-э. Всегда пожалуйста, — слышит он сам себя.

Заикался, удивился — сдал все свои карты. Брюс смотрит на него искоса и снова откашливается:

— Я не про голову, — очень сухо говорит он, а потом делает секундную паузу. — Ты вернулся, приспособился, вписался в Лигу. Все это было сложно. И я не особо помогал. Прошу прощения.

Кларк пожимает плечом:

— Тебе тоже было трудно, — рискует он. — Я понимаю.

И он говорит правду, но почему-то от этого челюсть Брюса сжимается, Брюс отворачивается, подносит руку к лицу, чтобы потереть большим пальцем нос.

— Конечно, понимаешь, — очень тихо говорит он.

И у Кларка сразу слегка тянет сердце — совсем неожиданно. Он просто смотрит на Брюса, а тот стоит чуть в стороне, и на одной руке у него кровь из собственной раны, а другой он закрывает лицо; у него закатаны рукава и опущены плечи. Сейчас он не выглядит как Бэтмен. Он выглядит усталым и в каком-то смысле одиноким. Как человек, который не находит ничего лучше, чем сидеть в комнате посреди ночи и тыкать во внеземные технологии, чтобы посмотреть, что получится.

Не то чтобы Кларк тут разбрасывался камнями: он-то сам не находит ничего лучше, чем подбросить этого человека до дома, чтобы дело не дошло до настоящего сотрясения.

— Слушай, — говорит он вслух. — Я и правда понимаю. Если ты хочешь работать с Суперменом в Лиге и точка, все в порядке. Но я не могу сказать, что страшно против… я не против, чтобы мы получше узнали друг друга.

И по какой-то причине Брюс вдруг бросает на него резкий взгляд, и глаза у него расширенные, темные, по лицу пробегает что-то, что Кларк никак не может узнать.

— Я… подумаю над этим, — говорит он после долгой паузы, сухо, но не зло.

Он двигается с места, проходит мимо Кларка, пересекает мостки по направлению к дому. И это не случайность, только не с Брюсом, это не случайность, что кончики его пальцев на секунду задевают запястье Кларка.

— Спокойной ночи, — говорит он уже через плечо, отодвигая широкую высокую стеклянную панель, которая, по-видимому, служит еще и дверью.

— Спокойной ночи, — вторит Кларк, не понимая, а потом пялится ему в спину слишком долго.

Все это не так уж и важно, говорит он себе. Наверное, это ничего не значит: один нормальный разговор не свидетельствует о том, что он стал больше нравиться Брюсу. Это не делает их друзьями.

Но данная мысль не слишком грустна, она не может погасить теплую яркую надежду, наполняющую его грудь, не может заглушить необъяснимо сильно бьющееся сердце; и когда Кларк срывается с конца мостков в ночное небо, он не может перестать улыбаться.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 Перевод стихотворения Кристины Россетти выполнен мною.


End file.
